


Rain of emotions

by Luki_chan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Florist Levi Ackerman, Scientist Hange Zoë
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29641812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luki_chan/pseuds/Luki_chan
Summary: Levi had always enjoyed watching the girl who sat so daintily outside the flower shop drinking tea.  Eventually he did get tired of just watching, and he decided to greet her with a colorful surprise.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Hange Zoë
Comments: 7
Kudos: 85





	Rain of emotions

She was like a sunflower, always showing the brightest side of her face. She resonated with the same happiness and warmth that emanate from tulips and orange roses. She wore high heels so red they rival the bright passionate colors of the flowers he sells

He had only talked with her a few times. Those few times when she chose to sit on one of the tables outside the flower shop where he would serve tea. He would end up serving that same tea to anyone he’d see sitting nearby as well. 

He didn’t have many friends, almost none. But he always felt comfortable with her. She would always just smile or laugh when he came up with his own brand of shitty jokes. She was extremely kind and was never without a smile on her face. 

He never thought that one day he would do something so tacky yet there he was on his roof, with a bucket of petals on hand waiting for the right time. 

When she approached the right place, he threw the contents of the bucket at her, in the most clever manners, and it scattered on the ground like a drizzle. 

Hange was surprised to have been caught in a rain of colorful flowers. She put out her hands in front of her, ready to catch some before they fell to the floor. 

The moment she looked up, she saw no one. And for a second she had been a little frightened to have seen a short yet familiar man next to her, looking at her with a not so so frightening face. 

It took her time to understand what exactly happened. But she did understand that he had been there. What had happened had been not only been wonderful but she was sure it wasn't just an accident either. 

"Oh, all these flowers mean something right?" She had heard about this. It had seemed like an interesting topic. 

"Yes."

"Like emotions?"The gears in Hange's head continued to turn as she tried to make sense of his message. 

"Yes."

"So, a rain of emotions?" You feel this about me?" She was blushing at the unexpected but pleasant surprise

At the least, Hänge understood that it was a romantic advance that made him smile at least a bit. Consequently, hers only widened just seeing his. 

"If you want a whole emotion…" He took out a white flower with many petals from behind him. She took it so quickly and so happily, he was a little intimidated by such intensity.

"This is so beautiful! I'm excited. I wanna know what all this means." Hange jumped in joy then bent down to pick up the petals scattered on the floor. 

"Not now shitty glasses. First, because I need to clean this up. Second, you like research right? Well I have a challenge for you. This is a white carnation. Figure out what it means and come here tomorrow and I will give you another flower from the list." Levi said that and went to look for a broom while Hange only stood there, flower in hand. 

"You're still here? You can leave. We can talk about that thing I gave you tomorrow." He pointed at her gift. 

"Oh yes, sure." She hesitantly went on her way, looking back every now and then to watch as Levi continued to clean up his mess. 

She was almost run over a couple of times on her way home, having been distracted by the flower. When she finally got home, she immediately shut herself in her room and went for the computer. 

Pure love. Interesting. Now I'm sure that that was a declaration of love. That's good. I was playing the game too. 

Since then she visited every day, looking for a different flower and staying to talk to him and to get to know him.

She had never seen most of these flowers but it looks like they have many different meanings, orange tulips, joy and happiness, mauve lilies, your eyes drive me crazy, lilac mallow and her "my heart belongs to you" and a long etcetera of beautiful flowers with beautiful meanings

With the exception of one. 

On one rare day she arrived, accompanied by her assistant Moblit. Levi seemed uncomfortable with him there. They didn't stay long because her companion kept insisting that they had to go back to work and go eat. He still hadn't given her the flower of the day, and he didn't. Instead he gave Moblit two flowers, two carnations, one yellow and the other purple.

"Take it. It's for you."

The blond was surprised to find a short and masculine man giving him flowers. But he was a respectful person and wasn't the type to refuse.  
"Oh? Thank you!" He went out, leaving Hange alone. 

Hange went closer to Levi. "And my flower of the day?" She approached the short man

"Look for those two." He pointed to what the others he had on hand. 

She did. That was the first time it did not say something nice. It expressed feelings of dislike, envy and capriciousness. Curious, she did not have to worry since the next day he continued with the routine of showering her with beautiful messages. 

"The second to the last flower, Miosotis" 

That time wasn't like the others where they would stay to chat. He lowered his head and left without saying a word or even looking at her. In fact she didn't stop him, she had been more interested in the flower. And for once, she seemed to know it. 

She rushed to her house and there she was able to search the flower, as she thought that dwarf had not told her the name that is commonly given to this flower, "Forget-me-Not" among many others meant "fear of unrequited love."

So he was insecure? Did he think she wasn't interested in him? 

Was he blind or what? She wouldn't spend so much time looking for a different flower every day and searching its meaning if she didn't like him.

She couldn't sleep well that night. She had occupied herself on that possible final flower he'd give. Maybe as a final gift, he'd give her a rose. No, that would be very boring and ordinary. She realized despite so much doubt that he had given her the forget-me-not for a reason, she wanted a confirmation on her part.

But she would not have it until she saw what his last choice was. If she liked it she would give him her answer. If not, she would make him wait.

Her brain withered quickly after so much analysis and planning. She was able to sleep well in preparation of her visit to Levi's tomorrow. It would probably be one of the best days off for her, since it was a Saturday.

Levi did not even count how many cups of teas he had drunk that night to calm down, it crossed his mind to mix it with some medicinal flowers such as violets or the Inca flower but he did not know the correct way to do it so he thought, better to not risk it. 

He didn't have anything to worry about. He knew that the chosen flower for the last day was perfect and had a special meaning. But regardless, nothing was ever certain with Hange. She was a mad woman who always brought about something new. 

He slept very late at night with one of the flowers on hand. He was a little uncomfortable when he arrived at his store and she was there waiting for him. 

They greeted each other uncomfortably and then Levi went indoors, leaving her outside alone. After a few minutes he came out again, this time with one flower in his hands.

He showed her a beautiful flower with lilac petals that looked like a daisy. But it wasn't one of those. In fact, it was a very beautiful flower. 

"This is…. " He stopped when he saw the big smile on Hange's face. It was radiant. 

"I know what this is. It's an aster, right?" She reached for it gracefully. 

"Something like that, it's pretty close actually. 

"It's the flower of my birth month, September." Hange's face was a mixture of sweetness and tenderness as she looked at the flower that was then already in her hands 

"So you think I'm like a goddess, eh? The myth says that it was the virgo goddess who cried stardust and created them "You knew , right?" It was one of her favorite myths. She didn't expect at all to be so enchanted by that last flower. 

"Yeah, of course I knew that. That's why this flower was the most special."

“Levi, I need to know what it means now, it can't wait" she knows the story, yes, but she doesn't know what the meaning of the flower is.. It’s very important.

“Wisdom, loyalty and ... love.”

She pressed her lips against his, stopping him mid-sentence. Obviously she loved the last of his flowers. He had been shocked at first but, then that he had the opportunity to kiss her. And he wasn’t going to waste it.

When they parted for air she gave him a loving smile. Still close to her face, with an already hoarse voice Levi had to say. “This? Should I give you a Mimosa?”

Hange’s face lit up with even more joy before changing into something a little more mischievous.

“Even better,you know the flower for December 25?, right?” Hange didn't even let him speak again, having gone for another kiss.”mistletoe,” She answered for him as she licked her lips and winked.

“Yes, I hate it.” It wasn't even a normal flower. He much preferred her beautiful flower.”

“Ohh I don’t think you’ll hate it anymore haha.” 

She was closing in on him again, but he stopped, too many displays of public affection so early in the day. He took her inside, only instead of leaving the door open he had to, he closed it.

As the relationship progressed, Levi no longer gave her flowers, with the exception of her birthday when he would give her a bouquet of asters. Then he kept saying that he had already given her too many flowers for a lifetime.

However he ended up giving her a carnivorous plant to celebrate their marriage instead of roses. He had said expressively "I thought you’d like this more." and boy was he right. She ignored him for days until she tried to satisfy her curiosity on how plants eat insects.

On their wedding night he gave her red roses for the first time. He seemed to have wanted to somehow seal their relationship. Love, passion and respect were the meanings of the roses. 

It was without a doubt one of the best days of their lives, a rain of emotions.


End file.
